


Glass globe

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boy x boy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Sadness, Snow Globe, dramat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Śnieżna kula przypominała mu jego własny pokój, gdzie piórka swobodnie unosiły się  powietrzu, gdzie wszystko było poukładane. W śnieżnej kuli chciałby żyć, zabierając w swych ramionach ukochanego, by zawsze być blisko niego.
Relationships: 2min, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin





	Glass globe

Płatki śniegu cicho wirowały w swej podniebnej gonitwie, radośnie łapiąc siebie nawzajem za ramionka, pełne skrzących się drobniutkich brylancików, zawieszonych jak najpiękniejsze gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. Tańczyły na oblanym, niby nazywanym ponurym, pięknym kolorem popiołu, łagodnie zmieniającym swe odcienie na różnych skrawkach swych granic, niebie; swawolnie zmieniając swe położenie w zimowym krajobrazie. Gdy kończyły swą wędrówkę od samych chmur, gdzie mieszkały boskie istoty, opadały na podłoże, niegdyś pomalowane barwami wiosny, soczystą zielenią, jak żaby w orkiestrze wieczornej; lub farbkami płonącym jak zachodzące słońce, błyszczące ogniem lawy w swym gorącym wnętrzu. Zaścielały chodniki, czyniąc je piękniejszymi, niż gdy oblane zwyczajnością dnia codziennego spełniały swą powinność wobec świata. Całkowicie przemalowywały widok z okna na jaśniejące bielą niemal puste pola, gdzie cisza porannych godzin brzmiała przejmującymi dźwiękami, powoli spacerując po budynkach, leniwie oświetlonych przytłumionymi błyskami. Słońce skryte za grubymi warstwami chmur uparcie walczące o dostęp do świata, odgarniało złocistymi promieniami przyprószone siwizną chmury ku światłu, chcąc wysłać choćby lekki uśmiech bladym twarzom skrytym za szybami, odbijającymi powoli spływający śnieżny puch.

Niewiele osób o tej porze zrywało się ze swych pachnących zimową świeżością łóżek, pozostawiając zbawienne ślady ciepła pośród pozwijanej w artystyczny nieład pościeli. Niewiele też było takich, którzy w ogóle wybudzili się ze snów, wypełnionych lekkimi jak mgiełka marzeniami, towarzyszącymi ulotnym płatkom śniegu za oknem. Były naznaczone radością i spokojem, tym, co chciało otulać zmęczone codziennością ciała, łaknące choć chwili spokojnego lenistwa, odmierzanego cichymi stukami zegarów. Ludzie garnęli się do choćby niewielkich momentów przyjemności, łapiąc każdą chwilę, chwytając z niej jak najwięcej się da, nawet jeżeli było to tylko słodkie uśpienie pośród puchu.

Taemin, wtulony w białą pościel, pomrukujący niewyraźnie jak wygrzewający się na słońcu kot, trwał w chwili przyjemnego lenistwa, czując ciepło drugiej połowy łoża, oraz delikatny zapach świeżości, jaki unosił się w lśniącym bielą pokoju. Czuł spokój wypełniający go w całości, jakby ktoś wyjął z jego głowy wszystkie problemy i zmartwienia, zastępując je białym spokojem, brzmiącym niewyraźnym dźwiękiem dzwoneczków i świątecznych pieśni. Mruczał cicho, kociak znajdujący swe posłanie obok ciepłego pieca, z lubością zwijając się pośród bieli, chłonący chłód mieszający się z ciepłem otoczenia. Mógłby nigdy stąd nie wychodzić, było idealnie, gdy oczekiwał na przyjście tego, który gdzieś się zagubił. Minho powinien tu być, pieścić jego oczekujące na dotyk ciało, składać pocałunki lekkie jak ten puch, który wirował za oknami, sprawiając, że świat wyglądał jak przykryty koronkową firaną. Gdzie zatem był, gdzie się skrywał, gdzie schowany był jego czuły uśmiech, mający przecież oświetlać dzień tylko jednej osobie, tej, które poprzysiągł wierność na wieki, zapewniając ją, że ją kocha?

Powoli, nadal będąc uosobieniem kota, wydostał się spośród pościeli i zsunął z łóżka, stopami dotykając miękkiego, białego dywanu. Zanurzył palce wśród frędzli, błogo się uśmiechając i łapiąc w dłonie jakieś zagubione piórko, jedno z tych, które leżały teraz na podłodze. Razem z Minho kochali się czule w nocy, składając ciepłe pocałunki na całym ciele, poruszając się w pełnej uniesienia synchronizacji i nic teraz nie mogło sprawić, by to uczucie jakie go wypełniało, jakby jego duch unosił się gdzieś w przestworzach, uciekło od niego, czyniąc go bezbronnym. Chroniła go nieprzepuszczalna tarczą miłości, utkana ze słodkich słów, rozkosznych snów, czułych dotyków, kochającego spojrzenia i tych pocałunków, sprawiających, że świat stawał otworem, witał jak najdroższe dziecko.

Brodząc stopami pośród pierza, otulony białym prześcieradłem, z jasnymi włosami opadającymi na bladą pierś, dotarł do drzwi, które z wahaniem otworzył. Natychmiast poczuł delikatny zapach kawy i słodką woń śniadania. Jego kochanek nie był zagubiony, jedynie z czułym uśmiechem na ustach przygotowywał dla niego posiłek, dbając o niego jak o swój najdroższy skarb. Jeżeli to nie była miłość, to co nią było?

Chwytając mocniej za końce jego tymczasowego okrycia, upodabniającego go do zachwycającej księżniczki, przyodzianej w srebro i diamenty, przechylił głowę w bok, nadal przyglądając się swojemu ukochanemu. Był niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną, jakby skradzionym z gwiazd. O czułym uśmiechu i ciemnych oczach, rozświetlonych iskierkami szczęścia. O ustach idealnie skrojonych, miękkich, nigdy nie biorących więcej, niż na to im nie pozwolono. O ciele greckiego boga, wyrzeźbionego w granicie, w kolorze ciepła i słońca. Jego wygląd był równie zachwycający co charakter – Minho, zawsze kochany, czuły, starający się o niego nadal, choć już od dawna był jego. Niegdyś musiał zmierzyć się z wieloma odmowami, gdy zimne spojrzenie Taemina próbowało przywrócić go z kilku metrów nad ziemią, na twarde podłoże, by stopami dotknął racjonalności i przestał dążyć do czegoś, co wydawało się być nierealne. Jak bardzo nieodpowiednie to było zachowanie ze strony Taemina, gdy uciekał przed ciepłymi spojrzeniami, nie chcąc być kochanym przez tego człowieka. Jakim głupcem był, że świat malowany najpiękniejszymi barwami złota i czerwieni, przyozdobionymi kolorowymi kryształami szczęścia, chciał zastąpić nic nieznaczącą szarością, spętaną smutkiem i samotnością, okrytą płaszczem wyniosłości i źle skrywanego pragnienia. Chciał kochać i być kochanym, a jednak uciekał, chyba zbyt bojąc się konsekwencji oddania życia w ręce jednej osoby. Lecz teraz całkowicie się jej poświęcał, chciał trwać przy jego boku, nie tracąc ani chwili, na zastanawianie się, czy istnieją odpowiednie słowa. Najważniejsze brzmiały „kocham cię” i chciał wykrzyczeć je całemu światu, otulonemu bielą i lśniącemu srebrem, ocieplonemu uczuciami, jakimi ludzie się darzyli, niezależnie od pory roku.

Nie wypowiadając ani słowa cofnął się, znów brodząc pośród miękkich piór, wzbijających się w powietrze pod wpływem jego powolnego ruchu. Uśmiechnął się do nich, szczęśliwy każdym świadectwem, że Minho był przy nim. Pozwalając sobie na cichutki śmiech, brzęczący jak malutkie dzwoneczki, położył się na dywanie, otulony białym prześcieradłem i piórami, które osiadły na jego nagim ciele, pieszcząc je swym delikatnym dotykiem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odrobiną dziecinności, dlatego zanurzył dłonie w pierzu i wyrzucił w powietrze, patrząc jak wirują po pokoju, sprawiając, że biały puch, który malował świat za oknem, wydawał się przenieść także tu, do ich malutkiego pokoju, oblanego barwami zimy, świeżości i uroku. Fruwały pod sam sufit, kręcą się wokół własnej osi, a potem opadały łagodnie na twarz mężczyzny, kryjąc go pod puchową kołdrą. Z zafascynowaniem łapał je w dłonie, czując ich lekkość i pozornie niedostrzegalny urok. Czuł się szczęśliwy, nawet dzięki zwykłym piórom, niegdyś spoczywającym wewnątrz poduszki, zdobiącej ich łoże.

Uśmiechnął się z błogością. To była niezapominania noc.

Wstał, a pierze łagodnie spłynęło na podłogę. Nie przejmował się nim jednak, a okręcając się niczym baletnica na najważniejszym w swym życiu występie, dotarł do garderoby, teraz zaciemnionej, tak kontrastującej z bielą, jaka towarzyszyła mu przed momentem. Czarne kąty pokryte mrokiem, a w nich chowane tajemnice, sekrety poupychane w szafkach, zatkane wstęgami koloru sadzy, utkanymi z dawnych wspomnień. Teraz już były nieważne, nie przeszkadzały, były jedynie odłamkami szkła ukrytymi w ciemnościach. Nie była ona już groźna, czy niebezpieczna, nieprzyjazna. Była jedynie częścią cienia, tego samego, w którym on się krył, bawiąc z Minho, kusząc go, omamiając zmysły, sprawiając, że chodził za nim wiernie, omotany uczuciem.

Zignorował ciemność, zatapiając się we wnętrzu garderoby, pachnącej kwiatowym płynem do płukania, delikatnym, wymieszanym ze świeżością wypranych ubrań i zapachem wyprasowanych koszul. To sprawiało, że czuł się bezpiecznie, nawet pomimo ciemności. Kojarzyło mu się to jedynie z jego ukochanym, będącym tuż za ścianą, gotowym do okazania czułości. Uratowałby go w każdej sytuacji, wiedział o tym.

Wzdychając pod nosem i nie przestając się uśmiechać, zsunął jedną z białych koszul Minho z wieszaka i przytulił się do niej policzkiem, chłonąc zapach, którego nawet środki chemiczne nie byłyby w stanie sprać. Tak pachniał jego mężczyzna, subtelną nutką męskości, odwagi, ale też słońca, jakby cała jego postać skąpana była w złocistych promieniach. Wyczuł nutę piżma, ale i kwiatów, przywodzących na myśl zieloną polanę obsypaną kwieciem. Perfumy, jakich zawsze używał były cały czas wyczuwalne, nieco ciężkie, lecz nie duszące, takie, które kojarzył tylko z nim. Gdziekolwiek był, gdziekolwiek je poczuł, zawsze wiedział, że to zapach jego ukochanego, który zdawał się go nigdy nie opuszczać, zawsze trwał przy jego boku, szepcząc słodkie wyznania, nawet jeżeli już było po zmroku, a biel dnia zastępowała ponura ciemność.

Zarzucił na swoje nagie ramiona koszulę i powoli zapiął guziki, pozwalając, by prześcieradło opadło na podłogę, wyściełając ją, jak śnieg za oknem, wirujący pośród budynków, zdobiący okna. Nie zwrócił na niego jednak uwagi, zamiast tego wydostał się z cienia, na powrót znajdując się pośród bieli pokoju. Była nieskalana, każdy zakątek był w kolorze zimy, czyniąc całość spokojną i niewinną w swej naturze. Czuł się bezpiecznie w jasności, tak jak u boku ukochanego, gdy splatał dłonie na jego pasie, całując go w czoło, ślad ciepła, który chronił go niczym pieczęć złożona na drogocennej przesyłce.

Każdy kąt jego sypialni, ich sypialni musiał lśnić, nie pozwalał, by choćby odrobina mroku wkradła się do jego azylu. Lampy jak miniaturowe księżyce, nie miały nic wspólnego z nocą, a wręcz przeciwnie, ich zadaniem było sprawianie, by ta nie dotarła do środka. Wspaniałe, kuliste, odganiały złe uroki. Światełek było więcej, umiłowanie do blasku i piękna nie pozwoliło mu przejść obok nich obojętnie, dlatego drobne kryształki kołysały się u sufitu, łagodnie rzucały mleczną poświatę na otoczenie, mrugały jak figlarne gwiazdki.

Westchnął znów, siadając na łóżku. Tęsknił za swoim ukochanym, będącym jednocześnie tak blisko, lecz wciąż zbyt daleko, by móc wtulić się w jego bezpieczne ramiona i móc w nich pozostać do końca świata, oddychając spokojnie, otulonym ciepłem i zapachem Minho, tak niezwykłym. Gdzie on był, gdy powinien być obok?

Sięgnął ręką po śnieżną kulę stojącą niedaleko i z czułym uśmiech potrząsnął nią, obserwując jak śnieg wiruje, osiada na szklanych budynkach, jak maluje miniaturowy świat zamknięty w kuli na biało. Śnieżna kula przypominał mu jego własny pokój, gdzie piórka swobodnie unosiły się powietrzu, gdzie wszystko było poukładane. W śnieżnej kuli chciałby żyć, zabierając w swych ramionach ukochanego, by zawsze być blisko niego.

– Taeminnie? – Usłyszał głos, ciepły, niski, brzmiący uczuciem, lecz jakby odległy. Poderwał głowę i ujrzał Minho, stojącego w drzwiach, wpatrzonego w niego, uśmiechającego się delikatnie, okrytego srebrną poświatą lamp okalających pokój i lśniący jakby swym własnym złocistym, słonecznym blaskiem. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, zapraszając do spędzenia chwili razem, tylko we dwójkę, z dala od mroku i ludzkości.

Wstał, bezwiednie poluźniając uchwyt, a kula wysunęła się z dłoni, ciężko opadając na podłogę, lecz nie tłukąc się. _Bezpieczny azyl. Niezniszczalny._ Toczyła się po dywanie, a na nim pozostawały okruchy światła, wirującego wewnątrz szkła; rozganiając pióra, by zatrzymać się tam, gdzie powinien stać Minho.

Lecz go nie było. Miejsce gdzie stał, ziało pustką. Pozostało wspomnienie, niewyraźny cień. Zaniepokojony podszedł do drzwi, podnosząc śnieżną kulą, ocieplając ją w swych dłoniach, pustych, nie pamiętających jak to jest trzymać kogoś w objęciach. Gdzie podział się ten, który jeszcze przed chwilą go kochał?

_Minho był ułudą._

Śnieg w kuli zawirował, gdy Taemin unosił ją do oczu, wpatrując się w miniaturowe miasto, zamalowane bielą. Jakże chciałby tam być, nie czuć pustki, ukryty przed światem i zapomniany. Czy mógłby podążyć za ukochanym i zniknąć w mroku, w którym kryła się tajemnica, nawet jeśli bolesna? Czy mógłby zamknąć oczy i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku? Wydawało się, ze świat tam, za szkłem, jest taki sam jak za oknem, lecz, czy tylko on dostrzegał tę różnicę? Śnieg był bielszy na zewnątrz, lecz nie kuł swym zimnem w innym świecie.

Rzucił kulą, zimowy, szklany świat roztrzaskał się o ścianę, a biały pokój oblał się mrokiem. Nie było lśniących kryształów, pierze jakby przestało kusić bielą, poszarzało, stało się tylko zwykłymi piórami z poduszki, rozszarpanymi w środku nocy, polane łzami bezsilności, gdy samotnie leżał w łóżku, spętany ciemnością. Łoże, przygotowane dla ich dwójki, straciło na urodzie, jedynie mebel, zimny z jednej strony, opuszczony. Dywan, ten miękki, jakby od rana chodził po okrytej rosą trawie, był jedynie plątaniną sznurków, dawno temu wytarty. Kiedyś potrafili na nim leżeć we dwójkę, teraz jedynie on sam kładł się na bieli, łkając z trwogi.

Nie było pachnącego śniadania w kuchni, jedynie zatęchły zapach starości.

Osunął się po ścianie, zakrył twarz dłońmi, a jasne włosy rozsypały się po palcach, chowając go przed światem, nie powalając ujrzeć mu kryształowych łez moczących policzki.

 _Nie było Minho_.

Jedynie wspomnienie, które chował w sercu. Jedynie ktoś, kto dawno temu był w jego życiu. Jedynie ktoś, kogo wspomnieniem pozostały koszule, tak pieszczotliwie prane i prasowane, wciąż nim pachnące. A może to szaleństwo?

Widział go, był przy nim przez cały czas, czuł jego dotyk i pocałunki, słyszał wyznania szeptane rankiem, jak to możliwe, że jego nie było? Gdy zamykał oczy, potrafił wyobrazić sobie, ze jest tuż obok, niedaleko. Gdy je otwierał, wciąż go widział, jakby nigdy się nie budził, zamknięty pośród snów, balansował tuż na granicy, tam gdzie mara zaczyna być koszmarem, a strach ciągnie w dół, tam, skąd nie ma wyjścia.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że tylko marzy, bo to było zbyt płytkim słowem, by urzeczywistnić ukochanego _._

Oszalał?

Jak długo _On_ zamierzał trzymać w uścisku jego serce, nie pozwalając na chwilę spokoju? Czy już zawsze miał kochać jedynie cień przesuwający się po ścianie, ułudę, wspomnienie?

_Nie było Minho._

Pozostały jedynie ukryte w cieniu odłamki szkła.


End file.
